Cherry
by Lexiee-Chan
Summary: AU/Sakura Haruno otherwise known as Cherry, is a new up in coming dancer at the prestigious entertainment bar Akatsuki, which has suited her just fine, money's great, and she can pay for her college tutitons. That is, until she dances for one particular group of customers, and her world is flipped upside down as she is dragged into the crazy and fun world of the Akatsuki. AU/
1. Nick of time

Sakura Haruno otherwise known as Cherry, is a new up in coming dancer at the prestigious entertainment bar Akatsuki, which has suited her just fine, money's great, and she can pay for her college tutitons. That is, until she dances for one particular group of customers, and her world is flipped upside down as she is dragged into the crazy and fun world of the Akatsuki.

Glitter? Check. Heels? Check. Makeup? Check. Hair? Check. Sakura scrutinized her appearance in the backstage vanity mirror. She smirked at her appearance slightly, they would go especially, crazy tonight. Something was missing though.. as she spun around the mirror to find the missing component she found it. Ah, cleavage. with hands quick as lightning she zipped down the fire red jacket, revealing a black bikini top. _Man if Ino could see me now._ Sakura smirked to herself. just as that happened, the music in the background ended, and a speaker blared as a clear voice ran throughout the establishment "Ladies and gents what a captivating performance from our very own Red!'Speak of the She-Devil though Sakura, as Karin came strutting through the curtains like she owned the place. she was good, real good, but Sakura was better and she knew it. As the announcer turned on some music she knew it was her cue. She cast the mirror one last look and waited for him to announce could already feel her hips swaying to 'break the ice'. "It's time for the finishing act, the up and rising new dancer, sexy, and confident, here's to you guys, the one and only... Cherry! My cue. _Lights. Camera. Action. _

Sakura strutted out onto the stage, her heels clicking in rhythm to the music. she grabbed the pool and swung her legs around it, she stood still for a moment, relishing in the starstruck faces of the customers; she had a strong grip on it, so she decided to do a pole trick. she stepped around the pole, hooking her slender leg around it, then she arched her back, displaying her assets to the audience. she straightened her back, stood, and wrapped her leg around the pole. Using her other hand to keep steady, she wrapped the opposite leg around. With the strength of her body, she climbed up the pole, and made a split second decision to improvise. She slowly spinned around on the pole, her sexy slender legs sliding gracefully through the air. Done with this part of the act, she slid down the pole easily. As she strutted across the stage, and down the stairs. Her tantalizing bottom swaying in tune to the music. _Let me break the ice, allow me to get you right.. _She stopped in front of a frequent customer's table, placing her leg down on the table, the heel clicking against it semi-loud. She looked down at the customer, giving him one of her winning smiles, before moving on. She continued to do this pattern, until stopping in front of a particularly large and attractive group of men. She could already feel herself growing hot; and her inner was going crazy. **Oh what I'd do to all of them.** Sakura inwardly sighed, before silencing her inner.

She could definitely captivate them. Walked up the stairs onto the table, and locked eyes with one of them. His coal eyes burned into her soul, and it left HER oddly captivated. She smiled deviously at him, before putting her back against the other four males, her perfectly shaped ass facing them. She reached behind her head, grasping at the pole, before shaking her hips back and forth, to the rhythm of the song, finally until she was crouched on the surface of the table. She turned to look at all the males before continuing, a variety of eyes of different intensities bore into her. A particularly vivid blue eyes, caught her attention. And now it was her turn to excite her now two favourite males. as well as the runner up red head, who was scorching. She leaned in close to the blonde one, and hopped down carefully, before grinding down on him. She made sure he was comfortable (which he was) and continued. Her lithe body touching here and there, and almost _there. _She however was in a classy establishment, and the touching rule would not be broken. So when she felt the blondes hand graze purposefully against her ass, she turned around and shot him a glare. With a flourish of grace as well of sexiness, she strutted back to the stage. Wrapping her leg around the pole, and artfully arching her back to the climax of the music. _Baby I can make you feel, hot, hot, hot.. _"And there you have it everyone, the beauty that has ruled this club since last month, Cherry!" Sending the boys a lasting wink, she quickly walked off stage, her heels clicking against the material of the stage almost rhythmatically.

considering there was one person who knew about this job, she quickly fished for her cellphone in her purse. "Sai, is it possible you can pick me up again?" There was a long pause, before the artist replied. "What's my payment this time, fattie." "Me not smashing your ribs?" She questioned, with a bit of joking malice. "Oh how threatening, considering you need for a drive back, _Cherry_."Smiling at Sai's reply, she went to go change, bidding the sarcastic artist goodbye, "Yeah, yeah, just come pick me up, bye." As she changed back into her jade green halter top, black skinny jeans, and some regular pink flip-flops. Looking at the time on her phone, _11:41_. Sai would be here in seven minutes tops, his condo isn't far from here. With a lasting sigh, she opened the back door, and walked outside in the alley. The minute she did, she was bombarded with the large voices of men. _This can't be good, _she thought. She silently creeped out of the alleyway, where the spot Sai would most likely park. She was almost out of the park, until her flip-flop betrayed her. The loud smack against the concrete disrupted the arguing men. One of the men; dressed smartly in a suit, mauve hair slicked back, and his purple eyes glared at her. A scowl on his face. "Eh bitch, what the hell was that for?" "You want to get fucked up too, slut?" Banishing the fear from her face, she shoved his hand away and said, "Fuck off." And as she saw his face contort into extreme fury, she took off down the street. _3 minutes and Sai will be here._ Looking behind her, (even though she shouldn't off) she noticed the male still chasing her, much to the dismay of the males behind them. **Hurry up and kick that motherfuckers ass. **_Inner, shut up this not the time._ As she ran she noticed the male slow down a bit, and she also noticed a red SUV driving down the street at a casual pace. **Theres that asshole.** Finally agreeing with Inner, she waved her hands as she was still running. The artist noticed, and seeing her dangerous predicament, slowed down the car, and did a u-turn, before popping the backseat door open. Sakura ran for her life, sliding in the seat, and slamming the door shut. "DRIVE SAI!" her frantic voice breaking the silence that the car had. He nodded, as he revved the engine, and got the hell out of there. Much to the dismay of the purple haired man.  
~-_-~

So how was it? It's my second story, since the other one is on hiatus right now (mostly because my second chapter expired). This was quickly whipped up as I had to leave. I would appreciate critiques, and people to point out my mistakes or inconsistencies, thanks. Until then, see you next chapter!


	2. Fancy Cars

"Why is it I always end up picking you up, bitch?" Sakura groaned at Sai's vulgar language clearly a product of hanging with Sasuke and Naruto, "Ughhhh Saiii, you know you're the only one who knows about this." Ah yes I forgot, I pick up my whiny annoying friend, who strips for horny testosterone filled males." "Hey, I don't strip, I just dance." She defended. "Might as well be stripping." He countered, smirking. "Hey if you got it, flaunt it, and you definitely don't got it." "She smirked back, before exploding into an attack of hugs and squeals, "Sai you called me your friend, I'm sooooo touched!" Feeling the strong urge to facepalm, Sai settled for a sigh, before shoving off the oddly exuberant female. "Hey look, Sai, Sighed!" I'm so funny. "Actually, your humour is worse then Yamato when he's ignored, which is saying something." Sakura tsk'ed, before relaxing into the leather seats. "Just drop me off right in front of my apartment, Sai." "I should just kick you out." He mused. "Hey then you would be responsible for your poor pinkette to be horribly attacked." She sighed dramatically. Ah, yes, on that subject, how did that come about?" "Hey, don't assume I did something-which I didn't." Sai snorted (which he only does in her company), and why do I find that so hard to believe?" "Alright, I may of been eavesdropping a bit, but still.." He looked like he was going to kill me. "You're right, be more careful Sakura." Lectured Sai, seriously. "Yeah, yeah, I know, this is only for a bit longer.." Maybe I should just tell Naruto or Sasuke, he said amusedly. "Hey no, I'm begging you!" She pouted, seriousness plastered on her face, "You know what they would do if they found out.." "Come on, you know they would give money to you" Countered Sai. "Yeah, I know. That's the point." "What, free money?" "No it's the principle, Sai." "I don't see the problem, they are giving money to a friend in need-which you are in need." "No I'm not." "Yes you a- He was interrupted by Sakura. "Sai, drop it." The intensity in her voice and eyes evident. "Fine, fine.." "I'd even give it to you.." He muttered. "Sai." "Yes I know, we're here by the way." With a sigh of relief, Sakura opened the car door, before muttering a goodbye. "Sai." "Yes?" "Thank you." She smiled warmly at him, before carrying her purse into the apartment. She however didn't see the rare smile on Sai's face.

_Man I'm so tired._ About to sigh again, she stopped herself. **Really, trying to stop our face from being gorgeous and wrinkeless? **_Oh shut up, please. _Even though she knew Inner was right, and glad that she stopped the sigh. Tossing the house keys on her kitchen table, she went to her bedroom to change. Tossing her flip flops haphazardly across her room, she wiggled out of her jeans. Pulling her hair out of her ponytail, she let her coral coloured locks flow free, before taking a quick look in the mirror. It was rather vain, but really, who didn't admire themselves in the mirror, especially their assets. Inspecting her body she was still displeased with her breast size. She had grown to a small C which was something-sure. But compared to Ino or Ten-Ten, even Hinata's breasts were bigger than hers. Granted, she was pretty sure Hinata used padded bras, but whatever, who didn't. Feeling semi-sastifised with her appearance, she sauntered off to the kitchen to grab a bite. Opening her fridge didn't yield much. _I'm starting to feel like Naruto._ She stared for a moment, almost hoping some delicious snack would appear. But alas, no such thing happened. Settling for a piece of shortcake from the cosplay café down the street, she grabbed a fork, and began her ravaging off the dainty strawberry shortcake. Sufficently filled, Sakura returned to her quarters _her domain. Man I'm beat. _**Oh I'm sure, all that ass shaking, and pole grinding was tiring. **About to snap back Inner interrupted. **Oh I'm not judging, it was tiring, you know, making men our prey. **_I agree, it is rather fun, albeit a bit exhausting. _**Especially to those slabs of meat. **Sakura could feel Inner practically drooling. _They were all attractive. _**Even the blue-ish one. **_He kind of looked like he was going to throw up. _**I'm pretty sure his skin tone is that color. **_Oh how sad. Well whatever, I'm tired, so I'm hitting the hay. _**Whatevs, night.** Sakura grunted in response, as she snuggled under her comforter. One last fleeting thought filling her head as she fell asleep. _Man I'm basically talking to myself, I must be off my rocker._

Waking up by reflex, Sakura was not satisfied. That was seven hours of sleep. She had class. Fuck her life, then she had to work tonight. With a groan, she managed to roll herself out of bed. Half conscious, she rummaged through her closet. Finally settling on a white blouse, and lime green tank, with some jeans and ankle boots. _At least I'll be semi-stylish while I'm dying of exhaustion. _Retreating to the kitchen for a simple grilled cheese and glass of orange juice. After devouring that meal, she supposed it was time to put on her face. Slinking off to the bathroom, she examined her face. **Oh god we look like ass.** _I know. _Staring at the under eye circles, and various pimples, and things of that sort. She set to work. Emerging 15 minutes later, looking presentable, if not pretty. Picking up her keys and depositing them into her purse, she exited her home, and proceeded to pick up her cellphone. Already having Naruto's number on speed-dial, she quickly called him up. "Yeah, I'm outside." "Where are you?" "Down the road?" "Oka-" She was cut off as Sasuke's Mercedes Benz slowed in front of her. She was impressed, he said he got a good car. Not like she would tell him that. Meanwhile Naruto was leaning on the dashboard in the front seat, and Sai and Ino were back there. Don't ask. Ino has been jacking rides for a while, mainly to get close with Sasuke and Sai, Sakura didn't blame her. They were both handsome, and the only reason she didn't pursue them, was because she was focusing on her education, and although she loved Sasuke, he's a dick. Sakura proceeded to slide into the perfectly comfortable leather seats. It was if they were meant for her. She ignored Sasuke's obvious smirk as he revved the engine. Not even shocked as Ino screamed for all to hear. "Whoooooo!" "Take that Konoha City!" And they call joined in-except for Sai. He was content telling them how much of a nuisance they all were.  
-

How was it? Please let me know if anything seems off or if anything is not spelled right, etc. Also, I'm taking suggestions! P.s. reviews would help goad me on to release quicker chapters ;)


	3. I wanna fuck you

I moved in closer, wrapping my arms around Naruto's neck, as I nuzzled his hair with my face. It was a bit of a stretch, what with the seatbelt in all. "So…Naruto.." I trailed off, smirking into his hair. "Eh?" He turned his head confused to me, a slight blush painting his cheeks. "I hear you went on a date with Hinata." It was a simple statement, but even blockhead Naruto knew the meaning behind it. "A-ah, Sakura-chan, it wasn't all that much!" He exclaimed, embarrassed to share the details. My eyes glinted dangerously. "Uh-uh, you're not escaping my grasp, Uzumaki." I growled, as I proceeded to give him the most painful noogie known to man. His wailing only serving to fuel me on more. This was going to be a long drive….For him.

I nodded to myself, my hunger satiated with the juicy morsels Naruto had shared, along with a few particularly delectable ones from Ino. Ah, a girl after my own heart. Basically, Naruto had went all out. Spending all of his salary to buy Hinata a bouquet of roses, reserve a dinner at one of the most fancy places in the city, and he even went out of his way to ask her out, spray painting it on Konoha University's campus walls. Everyone could see, Hinata was overjoyed and embarrassed,. I could already see the timid girl explode from embarrassment. Or no? Maybe she just said yes. I couldn't recall anymore, she seemed more determined when hanging around Naruto. Perhaps she grew some will. I mused this, while relaxing on the back of Naruto's seat. And Naruto was ecstatic and.. beaten. Headmistress Tsunade had seen it while walking to her office, and she was livid. He got so many demerits, I don't know how he'll get out of it. And he got a good thrashing as well.

I was content to close my eyes and relax on the back of his seat-that is, until _**our**_ _song_ came on. It was predated with the glances from all of us, Sasuke to Naruto, Naruto to Sai Ino to me, Me to Ino. I nodded my head in agreement. And even Sai had a certain look to him. _"Convict. Vic vic vic.. Music..And you know we up front. " _Sasuke belted it out, as he sped the car down the highway. It was if it was rehearsed a million times. "_I see you whining, and grinding.. Up on that pole._" Naruto was a pretty good singer. His voice rang out clear, having already lost childish nature a while ago, his voice was taking a different turn while singing. A sexy one. Now it was Ino's turn. _"I know you see me looking at you, when you already knowwww.."_ She finished, the raspy tone of her voice not going unnoticed by the vehicles around us. I finished that string of lyrics with my favourite line, _"I wanna fuck you.." _Somehow my voice blended in with the others. Making my voice contrast to the others. I had a average voice, nothing special, it was..good, if paired with the right voices. Nothing compared to my dancing. It was a surprise to me when Sai began to rap. _"Money in the air as 'mo feel, grab you by your coat tail, take you the motel hoe sale.." _Sai's voice wasn't perfect for the rapping bit, but it was a bit better then him outright singing. His monotone sound of his voice had disappeared when he rapped, or maybe it sounded better? I wasn't sure. His voice was more suited for poetry or something of the like. It seemed he enjoyed it as well, because a wide grin was etched onto his face. **Now that's a sight you don't see often. **Whistled Inner, and I had to agree. Sai was handsome, but when he showed emotion; he was gorgeous.

What hadn't occurred to me-or any of us, the drivers around us. I hardly cared about the glares and stares we received. What I did care about, was the Black SUV that had sped up, to come side by side with Sasuke's car. I had little concern for the car-no, it was the driver that scared me. We were so close on the highway, he managed to scare the shit out of me, just as I had finished another line. _"I see you winding, and grinding up on that pole, I know you see me looking at you, when you already know.. I wanna fuck you~"_ His voice had a teasing tone, but only loud enough for me to hear. I was also granted enough vision to see the rest of the car's inhabitants. "Oh shit." I said, it was of course my luck, the male patrons that I had danced for at the club. Except these were students at my college. The evidence being that the car was headed exactly where we going.. **Fuck, fuck. Fuck.** Screamed Inner in my head. She didn't help. Satisfied that I had heard his sentence, and seen the contents of the car, the blonde male sped up. His hair seemed to flow in the wind, I'm sure it only added to that fucking smug grin. I repressed a groan, before turning my attention to my friends. The only upside was that they took a shortcut

"You can't lie." Naruto said, half grinning half smirking, "That was fucking awesome." I ruffled Naruto's hair, satisfied with his reaction. "Yeah, it was pretty badass." I commented, returning to playing with Naruto's hair. It was calming my already bundle of nerves."Not bad." Muttered Sasuke. Looking pointedly to Naruto, he smirked at Sasuke, "Oh the almighty Sasuke Uchiha is praising me, it must be my birthday." We all erupted into laughter, save for Sai, who resigned with a rather small smirk. Naruto glanced at Sasuke, before commenting with a much nicer reply, "You weren't half bad either, Uchiha." Ino interrupted their bromance with a rather loud sigh, "Jesus, just hurry up and fuck already; the sexual tension is sickening." She allowed herself to giggle rather deviously afterwards. "Fuck off, Ino." The two males had replied in unision, sending her glares, but it was only countered with more giggles from the female. Sai spoke up, allowing one of his fake smiles to appear. "Not to burst your bubble Ino, but I don't think Naruto has a dick." He stated it so nonchalantly, it was hilarious. Especially seeing Naruto blush embarrassed, and then shake with rage.

I allowed myself to smile deviously before speaking, "To be fair, Sai you haven't shared your size either." I continued, allowing myself to grin impishly, "Ino wouldn't mine hearing though." I could already feel the heated glare from Ino. I shrugged, as Sai looked around us shrugging at our faces. "It's nothing special, really." His voice had a bored tone to it, but a hint of challenge was directed to the other males, and me."You're one to talk, you've seen Sasuke's dick, haven't you?" Ino countered, her eyes narrowed, challenging me. If she wasn't sure I was over him, she wouldn't of made the comment. I raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow before replying, "Oh?" "Are you curious Ino, I can share." Naruto sniggered, before glancing at Sasuke. "The hell you will." He ground out, icily. I raised my arms in defeat, "Hey now, don't eat me." "I surrender." Ino joined in once more with the playful banter, it continued like that until we reached Konoha University. _I-I've really missed this.. _I thought wistfully, as I lay my head against the side of the door, listening to the going-ons of my friends.

"So." Sasuke said, looking around. Obviously to make sure the rest wouldn't find us for a moment. I tilted my head, before allowing a small giggle to escape my lips. I winked at him, as I raised a hand to make the 'my lips are sealed' motion. "You're secret is safe with me, Sasuke~" I exclaimed, before moving to return to the group, around the corner. He allowed a sigh of relief to escape his lips, before blurting out something uncharacteristically. "Will you be okay?" I stopped dead in my tracks. My previous impish smile wiped off my face; replaced with well, nothing. I knew what he was talking about. He was talking about misleading me. It wasn't the best time of my life. I had only just returned to college, after a whole month. The month I joined Akatsuki, was the month when **that **happened.

When I look back on it, I shouldn't of developed a friends with benefits relationship into something it wasn't. Sasuke didn't feel that way for me, we were like siblings. Well, we were, until **the **night. Though, it was only lust, to relieve tension. I will say however, I never was quite that close after..I found him, fucking another woman. I didn't notice the chilliness of my voice until the words were spoken. "That's none of your concern, and it never was, Sasuke." I began to walk again, this time not stopping..

It was funny, I forgot how much it had hurt. I remember I hadn't been the same after that. I sighed, stretching my arms out to relax. I suppose I owe it to Sasuke I was even so vulgar. Well, Naruto too. I smiled softly to myself. I remember how strained everyone's relationship became. Naruto, Ino, and Sai were the only footholds keeping me aware, so to speak. Naruto.. he was so understanding, and sweet. Ino, well, she was one of my bestfriends for a reason. Sai, he was blunt. Terribly, so. He and Ino were match made in hell. I snickered at that thought. Ino and Sai had ripped me out of my misery, while Naruto a little more gently did so.

Then again, I was locked into room for an entire month. My parent's were on a business trip; since I would've been moving out just that month. I hadn't left my room in days, besides getting up to grab food. Sasuke had left me alone entirely. The rest of them left me In peace; for a few days. Until Naruto kicked in our door with everyone in tow. Ino had bluntly told me I smelt like ass, and she had roughly thrown me into the shower after Naruto shoveled food down my throat. Sai for whatever reason, began to clean my house. And Sasuke was glued to the chair, where we were both forced to make up. Gradually I began to recover. I had begged them to leave me alone for the month, and I would take care of myself.

The bunch of idiots called me everyday, it made the recovery less painful. To say the least they were shocked at my vulgar change on the first day of university. However, it synced with the group's frequencies and they began to adjust. Gone with the old Sakura, and in with the new Sakura. I hadn't changed that much. I became more vocal I suppose, I was still not changed in the giving Naruto and Sai beatings way. I even punched Sasuke here and there. The only major change; was me joining Akatsuki, and my vulgar language. Otherwise, studious Sakura, and loud Sakura just had a new personality. **Inner. **All of the things I suppressed in my mind; were no longer suppressed, mostly.

I had become even closer to Sai in my grief, it was by chance, but Sai had been on a leisurely walk. And I happened to walk out of the establishment, straight into Sai's line of sight. Needless to say, Sai had been livid. He displayed the most emotion I had ever seen in my life. He had told me that I was endangering my life, and that what I was doing was degrading and tempting creeps. And that he didn't want me to get hurt or worse. Then he asked me why he was so angry.

Which was odd, he knew the answer. I had simply nodded along with him. After explaining it to him, and how I couldn't stop, I suggested that he drive me to and from the place. With reluctance he had agreed, and I..I did _that._ I felt myself blushing as I remembered what I had done. With a small huff, I pulled myself out of my thoughts.

No need to think of sad thoughts.._and sexy ones?_ Countered Inner, as I lightly slapped both of my cheeks. As I continued walking, I rummaged in my shoulder bag for my mobile phone. _**Bam. **_I had collided with something hard, and it hurt like hell. I stepped back, to see the offender who clearly walked into me. **Or not. **Snorted Inner. Apparently it was a conjoined effort, because, as I was rubbing my head in painful annoyance..A clearly ticked off blonde mirrored me. I suppressed a very loud scream, and settled for a sharp and brief apology, "Sorry." I mumbled, as I side stepped, and attempted to pass him.

I had no such luck, however. As he had grabbed my arm, Sai, Naruto, and Sasuke were at my side in a moment. "Get your hands off of her." Sasuke said simply, though the glare he sent the blonde was nothing but simple. It was terrifying. He led out a tch, before returning his gaze to me. At first he glared, then he allowed his eyes to explore my body. And then he smirked at me, and then them. I felt my anger grow, this asshole better not let the secret out before I tell them. As he was about to speak, he looked at the angry, but confused gazes of my friends. "_They don't know, do they?" _He whispered, I could practically feel the laughter dripping off his voice. I trembled slightly, I knew of what this guy did. He liked to cause trouble. "What did you just whisper!?" Yelled Naruto, I winced.

I knew they all noticed it. I was in trouble. "Eh, are you cold, Saku-chan?" He drawled, shaking off all three males arms, and draping his arm around my shoulder. There's nothing wrong here, I'm just here to pick up my girl." My heart stopped. He was keeping it a secret; for whatever reason. But..the way he did it.  
_"Bastard." _I muttered under my breath. He didn't respond, merely smirked, before pulling me taut against his chest. Naruto and Sasuke were at a loss for words, well they all were. After what seemed like an eternity Sasuke finally spoke, his voice didn't hide his shock, nor did it hide the slight iciness to it. "Is that true, Sakura?"

Ididn't hide the coldness in my voice either, the look on Sasuke's face pissed me off. What? He thought I couldn't get a boyfriend after him, or that I'm not allowed to? Prick. "Yeah, we recently started dating..sorry.." I trailed off, as I leaned in to kiss the blonde on the cheek. It was revenge for Sasuke being an asshole. I had not expected the blonde to return it, especially not on the lips. My face turned the shade of my hair, as he parted my lips, and kissed them, in front of the group.

"Eh, why didn't you tell us Sakura-chan?" Asked Naruto glumly. Sasuke took a deep breathe before replying, "That doesn't mean she has to go with you."He said, I could hear the shakiness of his voice, he was holding in anger. Sai spoke up finally, his monotone voice not wavering in the slightest, "Why exactly would you enter into a relationship with one of the Akatsuki, Sakura?" Naruto's head popped up, making him cancel his previous facial expression of confusion. "You're right Sai, Sakura, wouldn't date a bastard like that." Sasuke said, all the while glaring. I allowed a glare to capture my features, as I turned my body to face Sasuke, still holding onto the male behind me's arm. "How ironic, I dated you, Sasuke." I snapped, before letting out a breath of air. I had to calm down.

"I'll be over to hang out later, now if you'll excuse me." I said, my voice stiff and still rigid with anger. I grabbed the blonde males arm roughly, and pulled him along, where I spotted the rest of his group. _"We're talking, __**NOW**__."_ I whispered harshly, as I pulled him along. Finally, we stood in front of the Akatsuki. They were hanging under a tree, and picnic table. Or more like, a few were sitting at the picnic table, and one under the tree, reading. I cleared my throat, as I looked pointedly to the males seated around.

With an iriitated huff, I detach myself from the blondes grasp. I allowed myself to sigh rather loudly. "Now." I rubbed my hands together, as everyone turned to me. Fortunately for me, it seemed it was only the male patrons from last night, the other three members were nowhere to be seemed. "I believe you know who I am; so I'll cut to the chase." I said, continuing, as I slid onto the bench of the picnic table. "What you saw last night, must not leave your mouths." I hesitated, looking around for the two males I didn't want to find out yet. "Particularly to Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki." I whispered the last part.

"Sure, sure, no prob, as long as I get to see that hot bod again." Waved the much healthier looking blue haired male. I took a deep breath before continuing, "Regardless, I need all of your words that you will not say anything." The man I knew of Uchiha Itachi simply nodded, and I smiled slightly, I hadn't talked to him in a while. I turned my gaze to the redhed. "Whatever." He said bored. I turned around and forced smile on my face, "Now then, your turn." I said, grounding out each of the words, to get my point across.

"Yeah, no thanks." The resident asshole said, smirking. "Seriously?" I asked, bringing a palm to my face. He was being such a prick. "What do you want..?" I asked, sending him another deadly glare. He flipped his infuriatingly bright blonde hair, before just smirking at me once more. I growled, digging my finger nails into my pants. "Let me take you out tonight." He said simply, while leaning on one of the various lightpoles surrounded around the campus. **Bam. **I had walked right over to him, and kicked exactly where his head used to be. Huh, he moved, would you look at that. "No." I said, and I said each of my words slowly, as if his dense skull wouldn't get it. "If you say anything, you'll be sorry." I said. And looking to the left I saw Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai looking over here. Ah, fuck. With a rather resigned sigh, I grabbed the blonde again, and kissed him. Allowing myself to smile fakely, as my lips collided with his. What I didn't expect however, was him to grab me, and push me against the pole, and ravage my mouth.

I was the first to pull back, my red face any reminder of the amazing kiss, that **I** had iniated. I wouldn't have, if I thought he was this good. I closed my eyes for a moment, allowing all of my strength to calm me. As well as the fact, I had no right to be angry. I had kissed him first. I opened my eyes again, and stared at him. "I suggest you don't say a word." I said flatly, and with that, I headed back over _my _group. I felt his intense gaze on me, and maybe, just maybe, the sway of my hips was intentional this time.

A/N: I'm **super **sorry for this being so late guys! As a gift for not tearing me apart, there are two sub chapters that go with this chapter. One is Sakura's encounter with Sasuke, and the other is Sakura's encounter with Sai. Also, I'll try to get the next chapter out super quick! This was 3k words roughly, so I'll stick to that each chapter, unless one is good without it. Hopefully you liked this one guys, it was tough to write after the beginning!


End file.
